A Vida em Hogwarts
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Os dias passados em Hogwarts nunca são iguais. E essa é a história de alguns dos alunos que moraram lá por alguns anos...


A vida em Hogwarts

Sinopse: Os dias passados em Hogwarts nunca são iguais. E essa é a história de alguns dos alunos que moraram lá por alguns anos...

N/A: Estou pretendendo fazer uma história diferente. Espero que saia divertida e decente... Eu odeio historias vazias...

_Minha historia é mais ou menos assim..._

_Tive uma vida normal até os meus dez anos. A única coisa que era um pouco estranha era que eu era desastrada demais. _

_As vezes brincando com minhas amigas eu ficava brava porque faziam piadinhas com meu cabelo ruivo ou com minha estatura (eu nunca fui do clube das altas), eu acabava quebrando algumas coisas ou pregava pecas involuntárias nelas._

_Teve uma vez que eu fiz a boneca da minha amiga falar "me largue, idiota" toda vez que a menina pegava nela._

_Os desastres se explicaram assim que eu fiz onze anos, fui convocada para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Assim, minha vida virou de ponta cabeça em pouco tempo. Todas aquelas historias de bruxas más que atormentaram minha infância eram apenas um pretexto para assustar crianças. Eu nunca acreditei que as bruxas fossem más, mas todas as minhas amigas morriam de medo de bruxas, magos e duendes._

_Vi que o mundo mágico era como um sonho. Feitiços, aulas, poções, transformação, herbologia... Era tudo novidade para eu que tinha vindo de um mundo diferente._

_A questão era que eu não tinha sangue bruxo nas veias, e isso era motivo de preconceito de alguns (principalmente os sonserinos nojentos). Assim eu fiquei na Grifinória e não a trocava por nada._

_Os anos se passavam e eu ficava cada vez mais talentosa. Isso era motivo para alguns bruxos de sangue puro que não conseguiam fazer um feitiço de levitação sem explodir metade da escola ficarem com inveja. _

_Conheci o crápula do Potter muito por acaso. Ele era da mesma casa que eu, no mesmo ano, mas sempre tivemos uma certa distância. Ele tinha um grupinho muito safado, os marotos. Eles viviam aprontando e namoravam todas as meninas da escola._

_Um certo dia eu estava ajudando nas minhas tarefas de monitora e vi que haviam muitos sonserinos perto de mim num raio de 50 metros. Só fui perceber que tinha sido emboscada quando o sujo do Lucio Malfoy apareceu na minha frente de varinha em punho e sibilando ameaças. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas não fiquei com medo, por qualquer motivo que fosse. Respondia a tudo com muita calma e em nenhum momento tentei sacar minha varinha, era obvio que eu não conseguiria azarar quinze sonserinos sem sair ilesa. E Malfoy tinha a varinha na mão._

_Vi minha vida passar num filme e meu sangue subir a cabeça quando ele disse que era para eu não prestar os NOM's. Se eu prestasse eles fariam da minha vida um inferno._

_Foi quando eu ouvi um "Ah, não vai mesmo!" bem atrás de Malfoy e alguns feitiços ricocheteando que eu saquei a minha varinha e azarei sete sonserinos, tamanha era a minha raiva. Só depois de ver que não havia mais nenhum sonserino em pé que eu vi quem tinha me salvado do fiasco: Sirius Black e Tiago Potter. A dupla dinâmica de Hogwarts. Foram super gentis comigo e disseram que o Malfoy nunca ia fazer nada comigo nem com meus estudos enquanto eles pudessem evitar._

_Apesar deles serem os garotos mais descarados e mesmo assim mais procurados de Hogwarts, eu simpatizei com a disposição deles e principalmente com o asco pela Sonserina._

_Sirius me contou que toda a família dele tinha cursado Hogwarts e vivido na Sonserina, mas que desde que soube que era bruxo soube que cairia na Grifinória. Havia alguns dos Black na Grifinória, mas apenas os "renegados". Sirius escolheu ser um deles a viver num mundo de mentiras e de magia negra e de dinheiro e ganância. Surgiu uma amizade daí. _

_No mesmo ano (quinto) eu fiz amizade com duas das minhas colegas de quarto, Alice e Vick. Alice era puro-sangue, mas Vick era mestiça. A amizade se intensificou a tal ponto que se xingavam uma, as três iam tirar satisfação..._

_O sexto ano foi bastante difícil. A descoberta de uma facção bruxa que pretendia purificar o mundo mágico (só os puro-sangues ficariam) começou a atemorizar os bruxos que não tinham sangue bruxo. Fiz algumas pesquisas junto com minhas amigas e nos percebemos que todas as famílias de sangue bruxo tinham alguma ligação. Assim, se o plano do Lorde das quantas desse certo, os bruxos teriam que fazer um grande esforço para procriarem..._

_Agora veremos o meu sétimo ano..._

_Lily Evans._

_Minha vida em Hogwarts se tornou uma festa constante a partir do momento que eu pisei na escola. Mas não foi muito fácil fazer parcerias..._

_Fiz amizade com Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew logo no trem, e aquele Black nojento veio tripudiar meu novo grupo._

_Passamos nosso primeiro ano inteiro brigando, um pregando peças no outro, até que percebemos que se nós uníssemos nossas cabeças a escola ficaria inteiramente de pernas para o ar. Tínhamos uma pequena amizade com Alvo Dumbledore, pois ele também gostava desse tipo de logros e sempre acabávamos nos safando da maioria das detenções._

_Completamos o terceiro ano com quinze detenções, eu e Sirius, sete o Pedrinho e duas o Remo._

_Remo sempre dava um jeito de sair do castelo uma vez por mês. Só fomos sacar o que acontecia no meio do quarto ano, Remo disse que Lily já sabia desde o terceiro ano, mas que não tinha arrumado nenhuma forma de faze-lo melhorar._

_Foi um dia olhando pela janela que eu e Sirius tivemos uma idéia. Não era uma coisa muito fácil de se fazer, mas tínhamos que tentar, pelo nosso amigo._

_Aconteceu que a coruja laranja de Lily estava bastante ferida, achamos que ela tinha sido interceptada. Ela caiu no jardim de Hogwarts e Remo estava passando pelas sombras para entrar na casa dos gritos ainda como humano, mas viu a coruja. Deu um jeito de sair pelo salgueiro lutador e colocar a coruja num lugar seguro. Eu olhei para Sirius, ele estava com os olhos brilhando, assim como os meus. Murmuramos "Animagos" juntos. _

_Levamos algum tempo para conseguir a qualificação necessária para nos transformarmos. Pedro não teria conseguido sozinho, mas nós o ajudamos e deu tudo certo. Era maravilhosa a sensação de amizade e companheirismo que tínhamos, Remo não aprovou a nossa atitude, mas como tinha dado tudo certo ele não reclamou. Pois era uma forma de acabarmos com a solidão dele. Isso aconteceu no nosso quinto ano. _

_Outra coisa que aconteceu no quinto ano foi a nossa missão salvamento. Ficamos sabendo por fontes confiáveis que uns catorze ou quinze sonserinos iriam emboscar Lily Evans em alguma parte do castelo._

_Ela era uma garota inteligente e a melhor da escola, se deixasse. E acho que era justamente por esse fato que iriam a emboscar, e também pelo fato de ela ter nascido trouxa. Juntaram as duas coisas... Bem, os sonserinos acham que alguém da laia deles tem que ser o melhor da escola._

_Nós não nos importamos realmente com isso, mas nos importamos com as pessoas de nossa casa, principalmente quando os sonserinos pretendem controla-las..._

_Bom, isso foi o início de uma amizade. Bem, e... ah! Que bobagem!_

_Vimos Lily de todos os jeitos: brava, preocupada, triste, avoada, rebelde... mas nunca a tínhamos visto tão preocupada. No sexto ano apareceu um Lorde das quantas que ameaçou acabar com todos os bruxos nascidos trouxas que houvessem no mundo mágico. E todos os trouxas que soubessem de sua existência._

_No final do sexto ano esse Lorde disse que acabaria com todos os que não concordassem com o que ele estava fazendo, bruxos, trouxas, puro-sangues, sangues ruins... Bem, nós também (eu e Sirius) ficamos preocupados com isso, pois a minha família foi uma das primeiras a se opor a essa atitude besta._

_Juramos que iríamos estar com Lily para tudo que ela precisasse, e ela também disse que estaria conosco. _

_Acontece que de uns tempos para cá, A Lily tem estado diferente, ela parece menos preocupada em ser certinha, e bem... Digamos que eu a persigo desde o terceiro ano, quando tivemos uma briga particularmente avassaladora, com direito a feitiços e azarações._

_Lily sempre foi diferente para mim, mas ela nunca entendeu o que eu quis dizer com isso. Ela foi a única garota que não desmontava ou derretia quando eu ou Sirius passávamos. Sirius, de primeira, achou que Lily tinha algum tipo de problema ou que tinha namorado. Mas depois que ficamos amigos, Sirius tem provado ser amigo dela, assim como Remo. Eu? Bem... Eu adoro aquela garota com todos os defeitos e qualidades, mas ela não parece dar importância ao que eu falo. As vezes eu chego a achar que ela tem medo de mim..._

_Sirius diz que é só uma fase, e que isso logo irá passar e que se eu for eu mesmo e não ficar pressionando ela vai se render... (Sirius sabe que eu sempre tive uma queda pela ruiva)_

_No fim do sexto ano eu fiz a promessa de que iria fazer um ultimo sacrifício pela minha _ruivinha_. Iria tentar mudar um pouco do meu jeito. Ela dizia que eu era infantil, então serei sério. Disse que eu era arrogante e eu serei um pouco mais gentil, disse que eu era egocêntrico... Mas bem... Isso eu não posso mudar... Mas eu tentarei ser melhor._

_Agora vejamos o que aconteceu no meu sétimo ano..._

A cabine do trem se escancarou e o assunto de três dos marotos cessou de repente. Ao verem quem era, os três sorriram.

- Lily! Ao que devemos a honra – Sirius perguntou sorrindo e abrindo espaço entre ele e Remo – Estávamos imaginando onde você estaria agora.

- Reunião dos monitores – ela respondeu entediada. Parecia aborrecida – Nós não éramos tão mal-educados quando estávamos no terceiro ano!

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, tirou um malão encolhido do bolso e fez um feitiço de aumentar "_Engorgio". _

- O que aconteceu, Lily? Você parece aborrecida – Tiago perguntou olhando interessado para a ruiva.

Lily parou um pouco. Desde quando Tiago se preocupava com alguém que parecia aborrecido.

- Ah, não é nada... – Lily foi pega por três pares de olhos a intimidando – Tá legal! É um motivo bem besta, mas eu fiquei meio avulsa quando eu entrei na cabine em que ia ficar, com Vick e Alice e encontrei as duas acompanhadas. Frank Longbottom e Amos Diggory. Se é que vocês entendem...

- Perfeitamente – Sirius disse a olhando com pena – Bem Lily, nós também vamos estar acompanhados e...

A ruiva já ia encolher o malão novamente e sair pela porta da cabine quando sentiu uma mão se fechar em seu pulso

- O tonto do Sirius está só brincando Lily – Tiago a soltou rapidamente ao ver que a ruiva o olhava feio – Ele só queria ver a sua reação. E eu achei que seria bem mais Lily se você respondesse "incomodados é que devem se mudar" ou coisa parecida...

- Bem Tiago, já devia saber que as pessoas não são como você – a ruiva ruborizou mesmo não parecendo embaraçada – Elas mudam, sabe...

- Pois pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva, pois eu mudei muito mais do que você pode imaginar – Tiago lhe respondeu num tom divertido, mas seco – Engana-se de pensar o que quer que seja de mim sem ao menos me conhecer direito e...

- Ah, tá bom! Nem chegaram na escola e já vão começar com a mesmice – Sirius disse alto, tentando abafar as vozes dos dois que se alteavam e depois resmungou algo como "casar" e "ser o padrinho".

Na sala Comunal da Grifinória depois do banquete e da Seleção...

- É verdade aquela história toda de ter mudado, Pontas? – Remo perguntou à Tiago.

Tiago hesitou um pouco antes de responder. Ao ver o olhar inquisidor de Sirius ele percebeu que não tinha como fugir daquilo.

- Olha bem para a minha cara, Aluado! Olhou? – Tiago disse, inventando alguma coisa bem marota para se dizer – Então agora me diga: Eu pareço alguém que vai mudar pela Lily Evans? Ela é patética!

- Ahhh... Bem, para ser sincero, eu acho que você tem uma baita cara de quem mudaria por ela – Sirius respondeu pelo amigo – Vamos Tiago, você não engana mais ninguém! E se ela é tão patética assim, por que você corre atrás dela por quatro anos?

Tiago não teve o que responder de imediato, e achou melhor dar o assunto por encerrado, já que a demora só acentuaria mais ainda a razão dos amigos.

- Lily, por que você não ficou com agente na cabine – Vick perguntou enquanto colocava o pijama – Faltava você lá...

- Ah, sim! Para ficar olhando para os dois casaizinhos com cara de demente – Lily perguntou irritando-se repentinamente – Sim! Meu nome é Lily Evans e eu não me toco quando as pessoas precisam de privacidade! Me poupe, Vick!

- Ah, mas se fosse o caso agente poderia ter arrumado alguém para você – Alice falou serenamente de sua cama – Que acha do... Potter?

Lily teve uma forte crise de riso antes de dar a resposta:

- Não me faça rir...

Vick olhou confusa para Alice, no que a ultima ergueu os ombros e levantou as mãos num gesto compreensível de "certo. O médico recomenda a não contrariá-la"

As primeiras semanas de aula se seguiram normalmente. Uma implicância ou outra, mas nada de muito relevante.

Ninguém brigou, nem discutiu nem ficou junto. Aliás, Lily agora era quase marota declarada, graças às suas amigas que agora andavam para cima e para baixo dependuradas em seus namorados. Lily reparou que cada vez que citava o nome "Amos Diggory" Sirius fazia uma careta, como se tivesse tomado veneno para ratos misturado com Esquelesce.

No começo do segundo mês letivo, Lily recebeu uma carta muito pomposa do "Clube do Slugue", dizendo que uma pequena festa de Halloween, apenas para os membros, mas Lily teria que ir acompanhada, isto é, teria que ter um par.

- Remo, o Slughorn resolveu dar uma festinha de Dia das Bruxas – Lily esperou o amigo voltar a atenção para ela para continuar – E eu pensei que você...

- Vou estar na Casa dos Gritos – o maroto respondeu com um ar cansado na voz – Você sabe que eu preferia um milhão de vezes ir com você, mas não seria nem um pouco agradável ter um lobisomem em sua companhia...

Lily sorriu. Queria que Remo não fosse um lobo. Sentia uma imensa pena do amigo, principalmente quando faltavam apenas alguns dias para a lua cheia.

- Sirius e você...? – Lily perguntou timidamente ao moreno de olhos de um azul profundo – Pode?

- Não, Lily. Já tenho um par – Lily sabia que era verdade, apesar do olhar que Tiago lançou para o amigo antes da resposta – Me desculpe.

Remo e Sirius subiram alegando estarem bastante cansados e cheios de coisas para estudarem e deixaram Lily e Tiago sozinhos.

- Ah. Entendi! Bem... E você, Potter? Está livre ou já te chamaram também – a ruiva perguntou como se falasse com uma coisa sem importância.

- Não tenho par, mas se você falar comigo como falou com Remo ou com Sirius – ele fez uma pausa e a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos – Eu até poderei pensar em ir...

- Já é ridículo o suficiente uma garota ter que arrumar um par – Lily respondeu dessa vez olhando fixamente para Tiago. Havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos que a fazia lembrar de outras vidas... – Mas se sua agenda ou sua noitada já estiver muito cheia, eu dou um jeito... Posso convidar o Severo...

A ruiva levantou-se e já subia os degraus para os dormitórios femininos quando sentiu uma mão puxando seu pulso novamente. Virou-se bruscamente e deu de cara com o rosto de Tiago Potter.

- Não. Eu tenho a noite inteiramente livre – o moreno disse com simplicidade – E quantas outras você precisar. Não tenho mais aquelas futilidades infernais para suportar. Eu sou o capitão só time de quadribol, posso marcar os treinos para quando eu quiser e não vou deixar você nas mãos daquele sonserino narigudo... nunca mais...

Lily se surpreendeu com a atitude do moreno e em seguida sorriu. Por que estava sorrindo para Tiago Potter? Sentiu um leve cheiro de chuva que se desprendia do moreno e só ai percebeu que estava perigosamente perto dele.

- Já pode me soltar, eu já entendi – Lily disse divertida, olhando para o seu pulso, que começava a ficar vermelho – Boa noite, Potter. E a propósito: O baile é a fantasia.

- Onde é que você andava? – Vick perguntou assim que a ruiva adentrou o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano – Já estava ficando tarde e...

- Não me venha falar de horários, senhorita Silver – Lily a interrompeu. Estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – Você tem chegado todos os dias depois do horário permitido para o sétimo ano e tem sorte de que eu não te denuncie!

- Ah, então você pretendia me denunciar – Vick respondeu falsamente ultrajada – Agora mudando de assunto, por que esse sorrisinho besta e esse pulso ficando roxo?

- Pulso ficando...? – Lily ergueu o pulso e viu que realmente estava ficando levemente arroxeado onde minutos atrás a mão forte de Tiago tinha segurado – Eu mato o Potter!

- AH! ENTÃO FOI ELE!

- NÃO! Quer dizer... Sim. Não! Sim e não!

- Explique-se mocinha! – Alice saia detrás do cortinado de sua cama – Eu ouvi o suficiente para me manter informada. Agora se você não disser tudo o que aconteceu eu vou interpretar mal e entender que ele te "pegou de jeito".

- Largue de ser besta, Alice – Lily fez um pequeno feitiço e o hematoma sumiu – Ele apenas ficou possesso quando eu disse que a agenda dele devia estar muito cheia para ele me acompanhar na festa do Slughorn. Também citei que iria com o Ranhoso Snape, só para ver o que ele fazia...

- Causando ciúme e... VOCÊ CHAMOU ELE PARA IR À FESTA DO SLUGHORN?

- Pura falta de opção! – disse Lily, aderindo a velha frieza da velha Lily – Remo programou uma visita à sua mãe que adoeceu de novo e Sirius já tem par...

- Eu sei! – disse Vick displicente, olhando para a jarra de prata perto da porta – Eu vou com ele!

- E o Diggory?

- Ah, o Diggory é meio... – Vick fez um gesto com a mão. Lily continuou não entendendo – Sem nada na cabeça, se é que você me entende...

31 de outubro, dormitório masculino do sétimo ano...

- E o que você acha – Tiago mostrava sua fantasia cheia de plumas para Sirius – Ficou legal?

- Não. Tá parecendo uma bicha louca – Sirius respondeu segurando o riso – Eu dou um jeito nisso. A não ser que você quer provocar uma fortíssima crise de riso na Lily...

- Não! Eu quero uma fantasia decente – Tiago disse animado – Algo bem charmoso. Que ela nem pense em rir...

- Já entendi – Sirius fez um aceno com a varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

Sirius se segurou para não rir. Tinha transfigurado a fantasia de Tiago numa cenoura gigante, com a pontinha virada para cima. Tiago resmungou qualquer coisa e se virou para ver sua imagem no espelho...

- AH SEU CACHORRO SEM-VERGONHA! – Tiago berrou quando viu a sua fantasia – DESFAÇA ISSO JÁ OU NUNCA MAIS DEIXO VOCÊ ME AJUDAR! NEM MESMO NO DEVER DE POÇÕES!

- Tá bom! Foi só uma brincadeirinha para descontrair – Sirius fez um floreio com a varinha que abrangia toda a fantasia.

Tiago estava com uma mascara preta, uma camisa e uma calça pretas, e uma capa com a frente preta e a parte interna vermelha. Sirius transfigurou um pedaço de borracha que estava na beirada de sua cama em uma rosa extremamente vermelha.

- Você está pronto! Nenhum cinema trouxa faria um Zorro melhor – Sirius olhou com orgulho para o Dom Juan que estava a sua frente – Não me decepcione, ok?

- Certo. Daqui a meia hora eu irei buscá-la.

Dormitório feminino.

- Agora falta eu fazer alguma coisa no cabelo – Lily se olhava no espelho sorrindo – Acho que a fantasia está perfeita...

- Tem alguém se arrumando para o Potter ou será que eu estou bêbada – perguntou Alice divertida, dando os últimos retoques em sua fantasia de bruxa de contos trouxas – Só falta o chapéu!

- Deve estar bêbada mesmo – Lily estava corando – Não estou me arrumando para ninguém, quanto mais para o Potter...

- Acho que eu vou descendo – murmurou Vick na sua fantasia impecável de Branca de Neve – Já estou pronta...

- Pode descer se quiser, Alice – Lily disse para a amiga que estava com a cara mais entediada do mundo – Eu termino sozinha. Se eu demorar demais, vocês podem ir sem mim.

E demorou. Porque decidiu salpicar estrelinhas prateadas nos cabelos, para combinar com seu vestido azul-noite, que também tinha estrelinhas prateadas. Vestiu a capa de seda que tinha transfigurado para a mesma cor que o vestido, fez uma maquiagem correndo e desceu. A festa tinha começado havia cinco minutos.

Ele ouviu um barulho e um "droga de salto" na escada. Teve certeza que era ela, mas não imaginou que ia ficar tão linda. Ele embasbacou.

Por alguns instantes ele ficou olhando a garota descer as escadas, desejando não acordar do sonho. Depois, botou o sorriso mais sedutor nos lábios, pegou a rosa, beijou e a ofereceu para Lily.

A garota sorriu doce e pegou a rosa com delicadeza. Com a mesma delicadeza a prendeu na capa.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou suavemente e ela assentiu.

Chegaram na festa e se surpreenderam. A sala de Slughorn estava do tamanho ou maior que o Salão Principal. Haviam diversos tipos de fantasias, de todos os lugares do mundo. Tiago se ofereceu para pegar cerveja amanteigada, e pediu para Lily ficar onde estava.

- Ora! Então você veio – O professor Slughorn exclamou ao ver a ruiva – Aposto que trouxe um ótimo par...

- Ah, eu trouxe Tiago Potter – Lily respondeu, ruborizando – Ele foi buscar cerveja amanteigada.

- Novamente muito inteligente – Slughorn disse displicente – Trouxe um acompanhante que já faz parte do clube do Slugue. O muito notável apanhador da sua casa. Esse tem futuro!

Tiago chegou com as bebidas, Slughorn avistou alguém que distraiu sua tenção e Lily e Tiago foram saindo de mansinho.

- Esse cara é bem interesseiro – Tiago disse olhando para o professor, que agora conversava com a professora de astronomia – Mas digamos assim que ele é esperto. Eu estou na festa dele e tudo o mais...

Lily riu. Tiago olhou para ela. Estava prestando atenção no que ele estava dizendo até o momento em que viu John Lovegood com uma fantasia de ornitorrinco. Tiago também riu, um pouco mais discretamente, pois John estava indo para o lugar em que estavam.

- Com licença – John perguntou para Tiago – Você é a Tiazinha?

Lily desatou numa gargalhada gostosa depois que Lovegood saiu. Tiago olhou embasbacado para ela até ela terminar de rir.

- Pode me explicar o que aconteceu – Tiago olhava divertido para a garota que ameaçava desatar a rir a qualquer momento – Quem é a tal Tiazinha, ou o nome que for?

Depois que Lily explicou quem era a personagem, Tiago ficou falsamente emburrado.

- Desfaça esse bico.

- Não. Eu me arrumo todo para vir a esse raio de festa para me chamarem de... – Tiago se interrompeu – Bem, imagine que você se produziu toda para vir de fada e chega alguém em você e pergunta se você está fantasiada de céu estrelado...

Lily riu. Não imaginava que algum dia iria se divertir com Tiago ao seu lado. Ele, por sua vez, estava se esforçando bastante para ser agradável.

Depois da festa, Tiago propôs uma visita à cozinha da escola. Não tinham comido nada na festa, e podiam descolar algumas mini tortas de abóbora com os elfos. Lily estava um pouco tonta por causa da cerveja amanteigada tomada com o estomago vazio, acabou aceitando.

Comeram várias guloseimas que Tiago havia descoberto com os elfos durante os anos de maroto. Lily adorou um docinho de Halloween que só havia na cozinha. De abóbora com coco. Um elfo levou uma bandejinha com alguns e insistiu para que Lily levasse um pouco com ela. Um pouco antes de saírem da cozinha, Lily reparou que Tiago tinha alinhado os cabelos.

Depois de caminharem furtivamente por alguns corredores da escola, fugindo de Filch ou Madame Nora, que naquela época era um filhote curioso, chegaram a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, algumas horas depois de todos terem se recolhido.

- E então... – Tiago começou, sentando-se em uma poltrona – O que achou da noite?

- Foi interessante. Melhor do que eu esperava que fosse – Lily respondeu, sentando-se no parapeito interno da janela de caixilhos – Mas que fique claro que eu não saí com você!

- Sim, pois foi você quem me chamou para te acompanhar – Tiago respondeu divertido – Brincadeira! Como quiser, senhorita!

- Acho que faltou alguma coisa na sua fantasia – Lily disse levantando-se – Um minuto...

Foi uma loucura que passou pela cabeça de Lily. Primeira que ela se sentia um pouco mais rebelde, não sabia se era a companhia de Tiago, ou o efeito da bebida, ou então, as duas coisas juntas.

Passou a própria mão pelo cabelo do rapaz, e depois levantou-se, desejou boa noite a um Tiago com cara de bobo e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

"Ele fica muito melhor de cabelos bagunçados". Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que condenou Lily.

Os meses foram se passando e algumas brigas surgiram. Nada muito chamativo. Alguma coisa em que discordavam, alguma vez que Lily ralhou com uma travessura mais ousada dos marotos, o eterno motivo... Snape.

- Por que você tem que azarar ele sempre? – Lily perguntava, alcançando o maroto depois de desfazer o feitiço no rapaz sonserino – Deixe-o em paz!

- Digamos que eu tive um progresso – Tiago respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu não ando mais azarando quem cruza o meu caminho... Era meio infantil. O Ranhoso é um motivo pessoal um tanto antigo que não convém citar...

- Há! Eu também tive um progresso! – Lily disse, em tom de brincadeira – Não estou gritando com você, quando, a uma hora dessa, se tivesse acontecido no ano passado, meus gritos estariam ecoando pelo castelo.

- Viu? Estamos progredindo...

- AH, SEU MAROTO SAFADO – Tiago ouviu um grito extremamente conhecido ribombando pela torre da Grifinória – EU SABIA QUE ISSO NÃO IRIA DAR CERTO!

A ruiva apareceu com um buquê de lírios enfeitiçados que não murchavam e mudavam de cor conforme o gosto de seu dono nas mãos.

Tiago murmurou algo para Sirius enquanto a ruiva dizia, um pouco mais baixo, descendo as escadas:

- Sabia que não devia dar tanta confiança para você! – ela chegou perto, e não gritou mais – Ah, Agora sim eu sei que não devo dar confiança a maroto nenhum. Nem o mais..

- Mais...?

- Esquece, Potter!

- Desculpe, Lily – Tiago murmurou com simplicidade – Foi só um agrado para você começar o dia de bom humor!

- O.K – ela murmurou – mas que não se repita!

A ruiva subiu as escadas e depois que ouviram o "clique" da porta, Sirius disse:

- Você realmente está progredindo, Pontas – O maroto cachorro sorriu – Se você não reparou, ela carregou as flores para dentro do dormitório.

E dentro do dormitório, onde os lírios enfeitiçados se encontravam...

- Ah, Vick! Eu trouxe porque tenho o único artefato maroto que não sacaneia ninguém – Lily colocava os lírios em um vaso verde – Não chateia!

- Não sacaneia ninguém porque vem de um maroto perdidamente apaixonado – Vick alfinetou a amiga ruiva – E está nas mãos de uma garota igualmente apaixonada...

- Soa como se você... espere! – Lily lembrou-se e Vick contorceu a cara – Você está saindo com o Sirius! Ele me contou ontem à noite, e eu me esqueci completamente. Ah, sim! Você realmente não poderia falar nada a respeito de marotos apaixonados... Tem um na sua cola, minha amiguinha! Você faz parte da listinha negra de Sirius Black!

E Lily começou a rir, desarmando assim, a sua melhor amiga.

- Pontas, deu certo – Remo entrava pelo buraco do retrato – Acabei de perguntar para a Alice, e ela me disse que os lírios ainda estão lá. E o que pode ser melhor que isso? Eles estão branco e rosa!

Tiago deu um pulo da poltrona e saltitava pela Sala Comunal.

O plano dos lírios. Um dos mais engenhosos que Remo já planejara. E olha que ele não tinha muita idéia para planos marotos.

Era bem simples. Alguns feitiços para os lírios não murcharem, outros para colorir e tal. E um pequeno teste maroto: Um comprovante de sentimentos. Amarelo se está lá só por estar... E assim por diante. Branco e rosa era para quando estivesse se apaixonando.

Tiago estava radiante. Elogiou o cabelo de Snape durante o almoço, Abraçou a prof ª McGonagall num intervalo de aulas, e Lily somente observando as atitudes idiotamente felizes do maroto.

"_Que será que aconteceu para ele estar tão feliz? Elogiar o ranhoso? Meu Merlin! A coisa deve ser realmente boa! Ele está prestando atenção nas aulas... onde será que ele quer chegar? Eu para começar não deveria estar nem pensando nisso. Eu não me importo com o que acontece com ele..."_

- Lily, você está bem? – Remo passava a mão na frente dos olhos de Lily enquanto Tiago falava – Nossa! Eu realmente pensei que você tinha batido as botas agora!

- Em que país você estava – Remo perguntou divertido, imaginando a resposta da ruiva. Tinha a leve impressão de que o país se chamava "Potter".

- Huh? País? Que di... – Lily estava totalmente fora de órbita, e seria difícil faze-la voltar – Ah! Entendi! Desculpe, Remo, Tiago... Eu estava pensando em como estarão meus pais... Espero sinceramente que eles não saibam da existência de Voldemort...

Começaram umas conversas em cima da mentira mega deslavada que Lily inventou.

- Já disse que não quero ir – Lily disse em protesto para Vick – Hoje é sexta e eu não quero ir para a aula!

- Alguém sabe onde está a verdadeira Lily – Vick perguntou em voz alta – Essa atriz barata não sabe interpretar a minha amiga. Eu terei uma conversinha séria com o Potter...

- E por que? – Lily perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Porque só pode ser influência daquela peste – Vick respondeu, olhando para os lírios que haviam atingido um tom de rosa profundo – ah...

A morena melhor amiga de Lily saiu do dormitório feminino batendo a porta. Desceu as escadas e foi se encontrar com Remo.

- Está totalmente rosa e ela não quer ir para as aulas – Vick sorriu divertida – Parece que ela realmente caiu na armadilha do seu amiguinho. Mas eu vou avisando Remo, e você com certeza deve saber o que eu vou dizer...

- Se a praga nojenta do Potter ousar brincar com a Lily eu arrebento aquilo que ele chama de cara – um terceiro integrante, mais precisamente Tiago Potter, entrou na conversa – Era isso que você ia dizer?

Vick respirou fundo (ela estava começando a ficar sem ar, tamanha era a rapidez que ela falava), soltou o ar e disse, num sorriso:

- Bem... Era sim, cunhado – Vick deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Tiago – Eu vou sugerir para que ela vá andar um pouco pelo lago, se você puder se esconder antes dela sair... Boa sorte.

Tiago se enfiou atrás de algumas poltronas e esperou sua deixa para poder sair. Alguns minutos depois de se esconder, a Sala Comunal ficou totalmente silenciosa, o que indicava que todos estavam tomando aulas. Ou quase todos.

Um farfalhar de roupas furtivo foi ouvido por Tiago, e ele se certificou de que estava totalmente escondido. Alguns instantes depois ele a viu passar pelo buraco do retrato afora. Ele foi sensato e esperou mais alguns minutos para sair. Não teria uma explicação convincente se chegasse logo atrás dela. E ela com certeza pensaria que ele a estava seguindo.

Ela se sentou. Levantou-se. Não achava maneira de ficar mais confortável, não encontrava seu lugar. Resolveu que caminhar seria menos incômodo e patético. Estava na orla da floresta quando ouviu pés pisando em galhos secos.

Virou-se abruptamente, varinha em punho e cara de malvada. Desanuviou o semblante e baixou a varinha quando viu quem era.

- O que faz aqui – ela perguntou, ainda um pouco seca – O que está fazendo fora das aulas, Potter?

- Eu não sei... Acho que alguém aqui não tem moral nenhuma para me mandar assistir às aulas – Tiago disse vagamente olhando para algumas flores daninhas que brotavam debaixo de uma pedra – E eu te aconselharia a me tratar melhor, já que eu não te fiz nada...

Silêncio.

Lily suspirou e se deixou cair em um monte gramado de terra. Suspirou novamente e disse baixinho:

- Me desculpe.

- Bem melhor – ele sorriu – Agora vai me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?

- A questão é por que _você _está aqui.

- Eu perguntei primeiro – o rapaz replicou.

Silêncio novamente. Lily olhava distraidamente para a mesma pedra que Tiago olhou. O último resolveu não perguntou novamente. Tinham horas para ficar ali e ele não queria irritar a ruiva. Aproveitou para observar a amada. Estava com a aparência perfeita: Os cabelos em seu costumeiro penteado, somente a franja presa com uma presilha pequena, prateada em forma de lua, as vestes impecavelmente limpas e os olhos, o que estava acontecendo com eles? Pareciam estar com um brilho de confusão e mais alguma coisa que ele não soube identificar de imediato.

- Eu não sei por que não quis ir – a garota respondeu alguns instantes depois – Me senti presa à rotina. Não quis ir e pronto.

- Acho que conheço alguém em situação parecida – Tiago disse, sentando-se confortável com os cotovelos apoiados em uma pedra – Também me senti estranho hoje, não tenho vontade de sair daqui agora...

- Algum tempo depois de se conviver com Tiago Potter começa-se a agir como ele – Lily disse displicente, olhando pela primeira vez para Tiago – Você me ensinou muito...

- O que? Ele estava ouvindo direito? Lily tinha aprendido alguma coisa com ele? Não podia ser... Ele estava sonhando! Era isso! Estava deitado em sua cama confortável, dentro da torre da Grifinória... Ainda não tinha acordado. Só podia ser...

- E o que você aprendeu comigo – Tiago perguntou interessando se na ruiva – Posso saber?

- A não levar as coisas tão a sério – respondeu a garota depois de hesitar um pouco – Sabe... Acho que depois de te conhecer melhor eu soube que você não era tão mau como eu pensava que fosse. E com isso aprendi a te dar razão de vez em quando...

- Ah, Lily! Mas você só me deu razão depois que eu mudei, aprendendo com você – o garoto sentou-se, ainda extremamente interessado na conversa.

Lily fez cara de "o que você está dizendo? Está ficando louco?". Tiago sorriu.

- é um pouco complicado, mas você vai entender – ele começou, falando devagar – o Tiago de antigamente era exatamente como você descrevia: arrogante, egoísta, prepotente, convencido, egocêntrico, infantil, entre vários outros. Mas de repente o Tiago antigo percebeu que ele não teria futuro se continuasse daquele jeito. E eu resolvi seguir os "conselhos berrantes" que você tantas vezes me deu.

Lily sorriu. Estava na sua frente um Tiago totalmente mudado. Mais crescido, mais sério, mais objetivo... enfim, mais parecido com o Tiago que Lily tanto sonhara e desejara. Ele continuou.

- Bem... Há certas coisas que nunca mudam – Tiago explicou, com um jeitinho aqui e ali, ia provar a essa garota ainda hoje de que a amava mais do que qualquer coisa naquela escola – Meu senso de humor, meus amigos, meu am... Bem... Confesso que eu tinha vezes que eu não me suportava de vez em quando, era idiota demais...

Lily riu com gosto da cara que Tiago fez quando concluiu o relato. Era interessante, mas antes disso era cômico.

- Nunca pensei em ver Tiago Potter me relatando sua mudança de comportamento - Lily esclareceu o motivo do riso – Agora me diga, onde você quer chegar com essa historia?

- Em lugar nenhum, Lily. Eu só queria te agradecer – o garoto disse com simplicidade – Eu teria que começar azarar aquelas garotinhas fúteis e interesseiras se elas continuassem me atacando por todo o lugar que eu ia...

Lily se levantou. Riu mais uma vez do Potter mudado que estava conversando com ela. Outra coisa que não havia imaginado: Conversar que nem gente com Tiago Potter por mais de dez minutos. O sinal da primeira aula soou.

- Bem, acho que já é hora de me retirar – Tiago sorriu para a ruiva, queria ver como ela reagia – já torrei sua paciência o suficiente por hoje.

O garoto se virou e começou a caminhar quando sentiu alguns dedos se fecharem pelo seu pulso. Seu corpo estremeceu com aquele toque tão suave. O garoto quase desmaiou quando ouviu a ruiva dizendo:

- Não – ela disse suavemente e seus olhos se encontraram – Fique. Fique comigo.

Depois de se admirarem idiotamente por alguns instantes (que para os dois pareceram horas, eternidades), Lily o puxou com força para dentro da floresta.

- Mas o q...

- Shh – ela levou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda à boca.

Ela continuou andando depressa levando Tiago com ela por alguns minutos. Assim que pararam, Tiago protestou:

- O que foi isso?

- Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas do quarto ano – ela disse ofegando – Se nos pegassem ali era detenção na certa!

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas se nos pegarem _aqui_ com certeza tomaremos uma detenção – Tiago disse, olhando divertido para a situação.

- Mas a probabilidade de nos pegarem aqui é bem menor – ela respondeu com o sorriso triunfante – Ai, nunca pensei que pudesse chegar aqui...

Tiago olhou bem para onde estavam. Nunca tinha estado naquele lugar da floresta. Parecia... totalmente diferente de qualquer lugar que já tinha estado antes. Algumas árvores de madeira clara cercavam um pequeno lago, e haviam flores de todo o tipo, por todo o lado. Azuis, rosas, roxas, amarelas, vermelhas... Era maravilhosamente aconchegante, Todo o lugar em que sentavam era macio, como um abraço, tudo o que viam parecia ser feito por magia. Era realmente apaixonante.

- Tem idéia de onde estamos – ele perguntou, ainda admirando o lugar.

- Nenhuma – ela respondeu, também inebriada - Mas é maravilhoso. Um sonho, eu diria.

Ficaram algum tempo olhando, caminhando entre as flores. Haviam flores extremamente belas naquele lugar.

Lily sentou-se na frente de uma flor vermelha, com várias e várias pétalas em forma de coração. Tiago sentou-se de frente para Lily.

- Lily... – Tiago tinha que falar. Se não falasse naquele momento, sentia que não poderia falar nunca mais – Eu quero te dizer... Eu _preciso _te dizer... é só que eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu, para todo o lugar que eu vou eu me lembro de você, eu me lembro de você a todo o minuto, em todos os minutos... Eu realmente me sinto vazio, incompleto, sozinho, insignificante quando você não está ao meu lado. Eu... eu te amo e preciso de você ao meu lado, _eu preciso de você ao meu lado, Lily Evans._

A ruiva sorriu e se aproximou do rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos mais lindo que ela tinha visto na vida. O beijo que se seguiu foi o mais doce e mais apaixonado que já tinham dado, o mais calmo e mais profundo.

- Eu preciso de você, preciso do teu calor, preciso te sentir em minha vida – Lily disse, depois que o beijo cessou – Quero você ao meu lado. Você me protege, você me faz feliz, você faz com que eu me sinta bem, faz com que eu me sinta linda, com que eu me sinta livre, me sinta leve, me sinta amada...

- Faço porque te amo – ele respondeu, sorrindo – Porque eu quero te ver feliz, e porque quero você comigo em todos os momentos da minha vida. EU TE AMO! E quero que você saiba que nunca vou te deixar, nunca!

Ficaram se olhando apaixonados por alguns minutos. Até que Tiago se levantou, pegou Lily no colo e se atirou no pequeno lago da clareira com ela.

Ela se levantou, completamente encharcada e..

- EU TE MATO, POTTER

Ela riu, com a cara que Tiago fez e correu para onde ele estava, se largando em cima dele e o derrubando.

Passaram aquele dia ali, observando as flores, brincando no lago, amando um ao outro de uma maneira raramente vista: SE AMAVAM VERDADEIRAMENTE, e assim seria, naquela e em muitas outras vidas.

FIM

N/A: Ai que bonitinho! Sinceramente não esperava que eu ia ter inspiração para terminar a história, que dirá para deixa-la tão caprichada...

Eu gostei, e vocês?

Que tal comentar?

Até a próxima.

NINFADORA TONKS


End file.
